The First Time
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Different takes on the first time Callie calls Stef and Lena mom and mama. Warning: I own nothing This is not a story. It is a series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

The anniversary of the night that Colleen died, Callie had a bad dream of Stef and Lena dying in a car accident the same way her birth mom did.

*dream*

Callie and the other kids were at their moms funeral. All the kids were crying except Callie who was practically sobbing.

"Mommy, mama, I'm sorry. I never called you mom and mama when you were alive and I'm sorry." Callie cried "You were my moms and I love you."

Jesus walked up behind Callie and hugged her, "It's okay, Cals. Mom and mama know, and they're not mad that you never called them mom and mama. They love you. They love all of us."

Callie nodded and hugged Jesus back while crying.

*End of dream*

Callie woke up from her dream feeling guilty about not calling her moms, mom and mama. She couldn't bare the thought of losing them. She got up from her bed and walked to her moms' room. She walked in and crawled into bed and laid in between her moms.

Feeling the movement between them both moms woke up shocked to see Callie.

"What's up, slug a bug?" Lena asked

"Nothing, mama. Just a bad dream, but I'm okay now." Callie explained

Lena smiled hearing Callie call her mama. Then Stef asked, "Are you sure, baby?"

Callie smiled and nodded, "Yes mom, I'm sure." Then she snuggled up to both of her moms, "Love you mommy and mama."

Stef smiled and kissed Callie's head, "Mommy loves you too, baby."

"And your mama loves you too, bug." Lena whispered to Callie


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a story. It is a series of one-shot of different ways Callie could call Stef and Lena mom and mama for the first time.

* * *

Callie woke up on a Wednesday feeling sick, her stomach hurts, she has headache, her ear (left) hurts, and she is shivering. She walks downstairs for breakfast knowing that Lena would be in the kitchen.

Once Callie is downstairs, she sits at the kitchen table. Her eyes are droopy because she is sleepy.

"Morning bug, how are you?" Lena asked

Callie looked at Lena and mumbled, "Mama, I don't feel good."

On the inside Lena was smiling because Callie called her mama, but she felt bad that Callie didn't feel good.

"What's wrong, sweets? Does anything hurt?" Lena asked concerned

"My stomach feels queasy, my head and my left ear hurt." Callie stated as she shivered "and I have the shivers."

Lena nodded and put her hand to Callie's forehead feeling for a fever, "Oh sweetheart." Lena felt how warm Callie is and knows that she has a fever.

"Okay I'll tell mom that you're sick and she'll stay home to take care of you. In the meantime, why don't you go get some rest. You can even lay in mine and mom's bed of you want." Lena stated

Callie protested, "But mama, I want you to stay with me."

"I'm sorry sweetie but I have to go to work." Lena replied and then kissed Callie's head.

Callie looked sad. She just wanted to cuddle with her mama.

Lena sighed softly, "I'm so sorry, bug. I have a really important meeting today that I can't miss, but tonight you can sleep with mom and I. I know you probably want to cuddle with me."

"Okay mama." Callie replied

Shortly after Callie went upstairs, Stef came downstairs ready to leave for work.

"Um Stef?" Lena said

"Mhm" Stef answered

"Callie's sick and I have an important meeting with the board, so could you stay and take care of our girl."

Stef nodded and kissed her wife, "Of course love. Where are our four other babies?"

"They decided to walk to school today." Lena replied "Take care of our Callie girl. I know she has a fever, but I didn't actually take her temperature, and she might have an ear infection because she said her left ear hurt. But it could just be an ear ache."

"Okay love. And don't worry, Callie's in good hands. If I need to I'll take her to the doctor." Stef stated

"Well I really have to go. Bye love you." Lena said before leaving.

Then Stef walked upstairs to change out of her uniform when she noticed Callie was sleeping on Lena's side of the bed while wearing out of Lena's sweatshirts. Stef quickly snapped a picture before changing into something more comfortable. Then she took Callie's temperature with one of those forehead thermometer. After that she laid on the bed next to Callie.

A couple minutes later, Callie stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered a little as if she was trying to open them. Then she mumbled, "Mommy, I have to throw up."

"Okay baby." Stef said as she quickly got up, grabbed the trash can, and handed it to Callie. And while Stef felt bad that Callie was sick, she could help but smile inside because Callie had called her mommy.

Callie took the trash can and threw up into it. Then she set the trash can on the ground and laid back down. Then she snuggled up to her mom.

Stef whispered to Callie, "Sleep well, baby. I love you."

"Love you too mommy." Callie mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoy. And reviews would be greatly appreaciated. You could even give me ideas for other ways Callie could call Stef and Lena mom and mama for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie was walking home when she saw Liam. He walked up to her, "Hey Callie, how's it going?"

"Leave me alone, Liam." Callie replied as she tried to walk away, but Liam grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast, Callie." Liam said as he squeezed her wrist.

"Ow!" Callie screamed "Stop Liam, you're hurting me."

Liam laughed evilly and then squeezed Callie's wrist tighter and moved it into a weird position until it broke. Then he got in his car and drove away.

Callie cried because of how much it hurt. She grabbed her phone and called 911. She tried to calm herself so she could talk and answer questions.

When the dispatcher answered, "Hello how may I help you?"

"I... I need an ambulance. I think I broke my wrist. It really hurts and I heard it snap." Callie stated as she started crying again. She realized she wanted her moms.

The dispatcher replied, "Okay I'm tracking your location with your phone. What's your name?"

"Callie Adams Foster." Callie replied now having remained composure and stopped crying.

"Okay Callie, can you explain what happened?" The dispatcher asked

Callie started crying again, "I'm not sure. I fell and then I heard a snap." Callie didn't want to tell anyone other than her moms that she had been attacked by Liam and he was the one that broke her wrist.

"That's okay." The dispatcher said. Then added, "An ambulance is on the way."

"Thanks" Callie replied

Once Callie had been admitted into the hospital, the doctor, Dr. Claire Jenson called Callie's moms.

Lena was the one that had answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mrs. Adams Foster?" Dr. Jenson asked

"Yes, this is Lena Adams Foster." Lena replied "Who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Claire Jenson, your daughter Callie was just admitted to the San Diego Hospital a few minutes ago. She has a broken wrist." Dr. Jenson explained

"Thanks for telling me, Dr. Jenson." Lena respond "I'll be there as soon as I can."

When Lena got off the phone, she filled Stef in on what happened and then they drove to the hospital to see their daughter.

Upon entering Callie's hospital room, Stef asked, "Hey baby, how do you feel?"

Callie turned her head to face her mothers. She looked at Stef and her eyes started to tear up from the pain over her broken wrist. She said, "Mommy, Mama, my wrist hurts so bad."

"What happened, sweets?" Lena asked curious as to how Callie broke her wrist.

"Oh mama, it was horrible. I was so scared. I saw Liam, and he broke my wrist." Callie explained

Lena and Stef felt their hearts break.

"It's okay, baby. You're safe now." Stef said as she and Lena both hugged Callie wrapping her in what they called a mama sandwich.

"Mommy? Mama?" Callie asked as she felt safe in her mothers' arms.

"Yes bug?" Lena responded

"You know I love you both so much, right?" Callie asked. She was unsure because she didn't really tell them often and was kind of scared that they didn't know.

Stef smiled and nodded, "Yes we do and we love you too, baby." Then she kissed Callie's head.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie has been with Stef and Lena since she was five and was officially adopted about a month ago. She is now six and loves her moms but has yet to call them mommy and mama.

One day when she is at home taking a nap, she wakes up from a bad dream to discover she had wet herself. She gets up from her bed and goes to her moms' room.

"Mommy? Mama?" Callie said as she walked into the room

"What's up, bug?" Lena asked

"I had an accident, mama." Callie replied as she blushed slightly embarrassed

Stef looked at her daughter and got up from the bed, "Oh baby, it's okay. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay mommy." Callie said

Stef took Callie into the bathroom and cleaned her up, while Lena went to Callie's room, took the sheets off the bed and put them in the washer.

After Stef cleaned up Callie and changed the little girl's clothes, she and Callie laid in her's and Lena's bed. Then Lena came back to bed and joined Stef in snuggling with Callie.

"I love you bug." Lena said

Callie smiled, "Love you mama." And then she looked at Stef, "Love you mommy."

"Love you too baby." Stef replied

Callie drifted back off to sleep to finish her nap while snuggling with her moms. Stef and Lena smiled happily because Callie had called them mommy and mama for the first time.

* * *

Comments and suggestions for future one-shots are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten year old Callie has been with Stef and Lena for three months. Even though they show her and tell her they love her, she still doesn't believe it, so she runs away in the middle of the night.

In the morning when Stef goes to wake up Callie for school, she notices that Callie is gone. Stef checks the room and notices that all of Callie's clothes and her phone are gone too. Stef runs downstairs to Lena in a panic, "She's gone, Lena. Callie ran away."

"What?! Are you sure?" Lena asked

Stef nodded, "Yes, her phone and all her clothes are gone."

"Okay well let's go find our daughter." Lena stated as she grabbed the car keys and headed toward the door.

Lena and Stef drove around while Stef kept checking the find my phone app to see if Callie had turned her phone back on.

"Anything?" Lena asked

Stef shook her head, "No, not yet."

"I don't understand. Why would she run away in the first place?" Lena stated

Stef shrugged, "I don't know, love, but when we find her you can ask."

Two hours later, Stef and Lena found Callie sitting on the beach looking at the ocean. The moms walked over to Callie and sat on either side of her.

"Hey love, you know you can't run away." Stef said softly not wanting to scare Callie into running off

Callie looked over at Stef and nodded.

Then Lena added,"We were really worried when we couldn't find you."

Callie could feel tears welling up in her eyes from guilt but tried to hold it back, because she didn't want to break.

"And we would like to know and understand why you ran away." Lena stated

Callie remained silent while fighting hard to hold back her tears.

"Was it something we did?" Stef asked

Finally Callie could take it anymore and let the tears flow from her eyes, "I'm sorry. It wasn't anything either one of you did. I was just scared and I didn't believe that you two really loved me."

Stef and Lena hugged Callie, creating a mama sandwich.

"Oh baby, we do love you. We love you more that you could possibly imagine." Stef told Callie

"I love you mommy and mama." Callie said with tears flowing fast down her cheeks.

Lena smiled at the fact that Callie called her mama. Then replied, "We love you too, bug."

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Comments and suggestions for future one-shots are always appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

Callie had gone out on a date with Wyatt and by the time she was returning home it was 10:05 pm and her curfew is at 10 pm. Stef and Lena were waiting by the door when Callie walked in.

"You're late, young lady." Stef said firmly

"Come on, Stef. I'm not even that late." Callie protested

Lena added, "Callie, that's not the point mom was making. The point is that you didn't call or text to tell us you'd be late."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Geez, you two it's not that big of a deal. I just lost track of time. I promise it won't happen again.

"Callie, you're already in a lot of trouble. You are not in any position to be giving attitude or rolling your eyes." Stef told Callie

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Callie said rolling her eyes again before heading upstairs

"Not so fast, young lady." Lena called firmly "This conversation is not over."

Callie sighed and turned back to face Stef and Lena, "Ugh! What now?!"

"Lose the attitude, young lady." Stef said sternly

Then Lena added, "Callie, we don't want to fight with you. We just need you to understand that you can't come home past curfew. Mom and I were worried about you."

"Lena, I was only five minutes late. Callie replied

"And a lot can happen in five minutes." Stef stated

Callie started to feel bad for worrying her moms and tears starting welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry, mommy and mama. I didn't mean to worry you." Callie hugged her moms.

"We know you didn't, sweets." Lena said

Then Stef added, "But we do have to punish you, so you're grounded for a week."

Callie nodded, "Okay mom. Love you mom and mama."

"We love you too, but." Lena replied


	7. Chapter 7

It's the morning of Callie's first birthday. Stef and Lena go into Callie's nursery to wake her up.

"Hey baby" Stef spoke softly

Callie's eyes fluttered open

"Happy birthday baby girl." Stef and Lena said in unison

Callie's eyes lit up and she smiled when she saw her moms. She reached for her mama to pick her up.

Lena picked up Callie from her crib and then the moms headed downstairs with their baby girl.

After lunch when Stef and Lena were putting Callie down for a nap.

"Have a good nap, birthday girl." Stef and Lena told their daughter

Callie's eyes fluttered sleepily, "Mommy. Mama" Callie said before falling asleep

Stef and Lena smiled when they heard their daughter call them mommy and mama for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Callie wakes up in the middle of the night having really bad stomach cramps. She tries to ignore it and go back to sleep because she didn't want to wake her moms, but after a few minutes the pain becomes to much. Callie gets out of bed, and wakes to her moms' room. When she walks in, she walks over to Lena's side of the bed.

"Le..." Callie started and then stopped. Then she said while holding her stomach, "Mama"

Lena opened her eyes as she woke up. She asked, "What's wrong, slug a bug?"

"Mama, I'm having stomach cramps." Callie stated

"Oh sweetie, its okay. Come lay down in between mom and I." Lena told Callie, who nodded and crawled into bed between her moms.

Lena turned to face Callie and rubbed Callie's stomach. Callie relaxed as she felt the pain in her stomach start to be relieved. Her eyes fluttered softly as she fell asleep.

Lena smiled as Callie fell asleep and because Callie called her mama. She kissed Callie's temple, "Mama loves you, Callie bug."

* * *

sorry there is no Stef, but I thought this scene would be better with just Lena and Callie.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie was walking home from school when Liam comes up behind her and kidnaps. He puts a chloroform rag over Callie's mouth which knocks her out. Then Liam puts her in the backseat of his car and drives her to his house. Once arriving at his house, Liam takes Callie down to his basement and them locks her down there.

A couple hours later, Callie wakes up and looks around. She doesn't know where she is and then she searches for her backpack. When Callie finds it she takes out her phone and calls her mom, Stef.

Stef answers her phone with a worried tone, "Callie, baby? Where are you?"

"M...mommy" Callie said scared "I'm scared. I don't know where I am."

"Okay baby. It's okay." Stef assured Callie "Mommy will find you. I'll check your location through your phone."

"Okay mommy." Callie replied

Stef put the phone on speaker, so she could check the find my phone app. In the meantime Lena spoke, "Hey sweets, its mama. Are you okay? Physically?"

"Yes." Callie replied "I'm just scared, mama."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Mom is coming to get you." Lena told her daughter

"Okay mama." Callie said

Then Stef spoke again, "Okay baby, I know your location, and I'm on my way. Would you like me to stay on the phone with you?"

Callie replied, "No mom, it's okay. You concentrate on driving. I'll call mama on her phone."

"Okay baby. I'll be there as soon as I can." Stef told Callie "I love you, baby."

"Love you too mom." Callie said before hanging up and calling Lena's phone

Lena answered her phone, "Hi sweetie."

"Hi mama." Callie replied "Could you do the talking? I just want to hear your voice."

"Of course, bug." Lena said as she started to tell her daughter the story about how she and Stef met.

About twenty minutes later, Stef arrived at Liam's house where Callie was with backup. Stef knocked on the door, "Police, open up."

Liam answered the door, "Is there a problem officer?"

Mike who was Stef's backup, held up a search warrant, "Mind if we come in? Not that you have a choice right now."

Liam opened the door wide enough to let Stef and Mike in. Liam asked, "What exactly are you searching for, officers?"

"My daughter." Stef replied as she walked around. Then she called out, "Callie! I need you to make noise to let me know where you are."

In the basement Callie interrupted Lena, "Mama, mom's here."

"Okay sweets. I'll see you when you get home." Lena told Callie "I love you, bug."

"Okay mama. Love you too." Callie said before hanging up. She put her phone back in her backpack and then stood up. Callie walked over to the basement door and started banging on it.

Stef and Mike heard the banging they moved toward it. Mike tried to open the door but it was locked. Then Stef looked toward Liam and demanded, "Unlock this door. Now!"

Liam walked over to the door and unlocked it, then Mike open the door and Callie, who was crying ran out and hugged Stef.

"It's okay baby. I'm here now. You're safe." Stef assured Callie as she hugged her back.

Mike went down to the basement to look around, and when he found Callie's backpack, he picked it up and the header back up to the main floor.

After Callie stopped crying, she sniffled and told Stef, "I want to go home to mama."

"Okay baby. We're going home." Stef said as she took Callie's backpack from Mike, who then arrested Liam for kidnapping.

Once Stef and Callie got home, then went upstairs to Lena and Stef's room. Callie ran and got on the bed and snuggled up to her mama. Lena smiled and held her daughter close. Stef laid down on the other side of Callie, who was in the middle of her moms.

"I was so scared, mama but you talking to me and knowing that mom was coming made me less scared." Callie explained

Lena replied, "Well now your safe, bug."

Callie nodded, "I know mama. I love you." Then Callie turned to face Stef and hugged her, "And I love you too, mom."

"We love you too, baby." Stef responded as she hugged Callie back.


	10. Chapter 10

Callie came to Stef and Lena six months ago, and they adopted her a month ago. She is now five years old. Today is Callie's first day of school, and she is scared. Her moms are about to walk her in to school when she pulls them back.

Stef looks back at Callie worried, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm scared. What if the other kids don't like me?" Callie asked

"Don't worry, baby." Stef said "You're going to make lots of friends. Plus if you need anything mama will be in her office."

Lena nodded, "Mommy's right, bug. I'll be in my office the whole school day, so if you need me just tell your teacher and then you can come see me."

"Okay." Callie replied nodding

"Okay are you ready, sweets?" Lena asked

Callie nodded, "Yes mama."

Lena smiled. That was the first time Callie called her mama and she was so happy.

"Alright let's go, baby." Stef added

Stef and Lena walked Callie to class and then said goodbye to their daughter.

Stef hugged Callie, "Bye baby. Have a good day. Love you."

"Bye mommy. Love you. Stay safe at work, and catch the bad guys." Callie said while hugging her mommy back.

Stef smiled because Callie had called her mommy and because of how sweet the little girl is. She replied, "Thanks baby. I will."

Callie went over and gave her mama a hug, "Bye mama. Love you."

"Bye sweetie. Have a good day. Love you." Lena responded while hugging her daughter back. Then Callie left and walked into her class room.

* * *

Reviews and suggestions for future one-shots are always appreciated. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. It really makes my day. I love it.

also to the person that suggested I have Callie go to an all girls trek without telling her moms I'm going to need you to explain what an all girls trek is. Or anyone else who happens to know what an all girls trek is. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Callie goes to an all girls trek at the beach with her friends from school without telling her moms. At the trek there is beer and alcohol.

At the Adams Foster home, Stef and Lena are looking for Callie. Stef looked on the find my phone app and noticed that Callie had turned her phone off.

"Where is Callie? And why doesn't she want us to know where she is?" Stef asked

Lena shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we should call Wyatt."

"That sounds like a good idea." Stef replied

Lena nodded and then dialed Wyatt's number.

"Hello?" Wyatt said when he answered his phone

"Hi Wyatt, this is Lena, Callie's mom. You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?" Lena asked

Wyatt thought for a few moments, "Some girls at school invited her to an all girls trek on the beach. Maybe she went there."

"Okay thanks Wyatt." Lena responded

"You're welcome." Wyatt replied "Bye. I hope you find Callie."

Lena stated, "Bye Wyatt. Have a nice night."

Lena hung up and then looked at Stef, who was looking at her quizzically.

"Wyatt thinks that Callie might have gone to an all girls trek on the beach." Lena told Stef

"What?!" Stef said shocked "Those treks can get so out of hand." She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

Lena followed Stef, "Wait, let me go with you. I'll drive and give you time to cool down."

Stef sighed but eventually handed Lena the keys, "Okay let's go."

When they got to the beach and walked around looking for Callie. Stef spotting a group of girls and then searched the group for Callie. When Stef and Lena spotted their daughter, Callie had a bottle pressed to her lips.

Stef and Lena ran over to Callie. Lena grabbed the bottle from Callie and pulled the her away from the group, while Stef broke up the trek.

"Lena! What the hell?!" Callie asked as she shouted

"Language, Callie." Lena warned "What we're you thinking? First of all you were drinking, and you didn't ask mom and I if you could go to this all girls trek."

"Please I knew mom...I mean Stef would say no." Callie protested

"Come on, Callie." Lena said as she grabbed Callie's wrist. "We're going home. Mom will meet us at the car."

Callie struggled to remove Lena's hand from her wrist. She hadn't realized how strong Lena actually was.

"Mama" Callie cried "I'm sorry."

"Oh bug, it's okay. I forgive you, but now you know why mom and I would have said no to you going to an all girls trek." Lena stated

Callie nodded, "Yes I understand."

A few minutes later Stef got in the car and Callie said, "Mo...Mom, I'm sorry."

"I know you are, love. And I forgive you, but you're also grounded for two weeks." Stef told Callie

Callie nodded, "Okay mom."

"I love you, baby." Stef told Callie

"I love you too mom." Callie replied. Then she looks over at Lena, "And I love you, mama."

Lena smiled, "Love you too, bug."


	12. Chapter 12

Today is Callie's adoption day. She stands in the courtroom with her foster family awaiting to hear what the judge decides.

"Congratulations Callie. You are officially a member of the Adams Foster family." Judge Ringer finally announced after what seemed like forever to Callie and her moms.

Stef, Lena, and Callie all smiled happily. Stef and Lena both hugged Callie wrapping her in what they called a mama sandwich.

"Mom, Mama, I love you." Callie said calling Stef and Lena mom and mama for the first time

"We love you too, sweetheart." Lena told Callie while Stef smiled and kissed Callie's head.

"This is one of the happiest days of my life, baby." Stef stated

"Mine too, bug." Lena added agreeing with Stef

"For me this is the happiest day of my life, mom and mama." Callie said


	13. Chapter 13

Callie is walking the halls at school when she overhears some teens call her moms a bad name (dykes).

"What did you call my moms?" Callie asked in an angry tone.

"I called them dykes because that's what they are." One kid replied

Callie balled her hands into fists as the anger built up inside of her, and then she punched the teen square in the face.

"Never make fun of my moms ever again." Callie told the group of teens"They are the best moms in the world and you're all just jealous that your parents aren't as wonderful."

The group of teens run off scared of getting punched if any of them say anymore. The teen that Callie punched went to the nurse's office for an ice pack. He told the nurse that Callie Adams Foster punched him.

About ten minutes later Callie was called to the principal's office. When Callie walked down to the principal's office and walked in, she was greeted by Monty and her moms.

"Have a seat, Callie." Monty said

Callie sat down on one of the chairs.

"Callie, did you punch Issac Greyson?" Monty asked.

Callie nodded, "He and his friend were calling my moms a bad name."

Stef looked at Callie, "What name, love?"

"The one I said on my first night home, mom." Callie replied

Stef and Lena both nodded. They had understood what made Callie so mad as to punch a kid.

"Okay mom and I understand that you were upset, but that doesn't give you the right to punch someone." Lena explained to Callie "Monty and I have decided that you will be suspended for three days."

Callie nodded, "Okay mama. I'm sorry. I just love you and mom so much and it angered me that anyone would talk bad about you."

"We understand that, baby but next time you have to just walk away." Stef told Callie "Also mama and I love you too."

Callie nodded, "Okay mom."Then Callie hugged her moms. She loved them so much and was glad they chose to adopt her. She felt so lucky.

* * *

reviews and suggestions for future one-shots are always appreciated. I love that you all love this story so much, and I love getting your comments. They really make my day, and are what inspire me to continue this story.


	14. Chapter 14

This one-shot takes place in season two before Robert sighed over his rights.

Stef and Lena are taking Callie to meet Robert for a mandatory visitation.

"Hi Robert." Stef said

Robert nodded trying to be friendly even though he and Stef didn't like each other, "Hello Stef."

"Okay so have her home in three hours." Lena told Robert

"Of course." Robert replied

Stef looked at Callie, "Bye baby. Love you. See you soon."

"Bye mom. Love you." Callie replied hugging her mom. Then she hugged Lena, "Bye mama. Love you."

"Bye slug a bug. Love you. See you soon." Lena stated as she hugged Callie back.

Then Callie turned toward Robert, "Okay let's hurry up and get this visit over with."

Robert stood their shocked and uncertain about if he heard right or not, while Lena and Stef were smiling happy that Callie finally called them mom and mama.


	15. Chapter 15

Four year old Callie is going to Disneyworld with her moms, Stef and Lena. They just got off the plane after landing in Orlando, Florida. Callie got a little over excited and ran ahead of her moms.

When Stef and Lena notice Callie is gone from their sight, they look around frantically for their daughter.

"Callie!" Stef yelled "Callie!"

Callie heard her mommy, Stef calling for her but kept moving away.

Lena yelled, "Callie! ...Callie!"

When Callie heard her mama, Lena calling for her, she felt bad and ran back to find her moms.

When Stef and Lena saw Callie come into their view, they sighed relieved that Callie was okay. Stef walked toward Callie and hugged her.

"What were you thinking?" Stef asked firmly "Didn't mama and I tell you to stay within our sights?"

Callie nodded as she started to cry, "Sorry, I was just excited to get to Disneyworld."

"That's not an excuse, Callie." Stef told the little girl, before giving Callie ten smacks to her backside.

Callie cried and then reached back to rub her bottom, "Owie mommy, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, baby." Stef replied "Now go say sorry to mama."

Callie nodded and then walked over to Lena, "I'm sorry, mama."

Lena smiled and hugged her daughter back, "It's okay, bug. I forgive you."


	16. Chapter 16

This one-shot takes place when Callie ran away, and she's at the hotel with Wyatt.

Wyatt woke up in the morning, he looked out the window because he had called Stef and Lena last night. He saw Stef and Lena pull up in their car. Callie was in the bathroom, so Wyatt went out to show Stef and Lena back to the room.

"Thanks for calling us, Wyatt." Stef said "You did the right thing."

Wyatt nodded, "You're welcome."

Stef and Lena walked into the hotel room with Wyatt. Callie stood a few feet away from them when she shot Wyatt a 'traitor' look. Stef and Lena sat on the bed.

Lena patted the spot between her and Stef, "Callie, sweetheart, come sit." Callie just shook her head.

"Why did you run away, love?" Stef asked

Callie sighed, "Please just leave. Adopt Jude, and forget about me."

"Callie, sweets, we could never forget about you." Lena assured Callie "We love you and we want to adopt you. Nothing will change that."

Callie looked down. She was ashamed about kissing Brandon at the wedding.

"Please, baby. Tell us what's wrong." Stef pleaded as she got up and ushered Callie over to the bed. Wyatt quietly left to continue on his drive to Indiana.

"I...um...Brandon and I kissed at your wedding." Callie started "But I swear it didn't mean anything. I'm not even sure why we did. Jude caught us and called me selfish, so to avoid being selfish anymore I ran away." Lena and Stef both hugged Callie.

"Oh baby, Jude was wrong, and he didn't mean it. He feels bad about saying it, he told us. You're not selfish. You're most selfless kid I've met. You protected and cared for Jude, and gave up your childhood so he wouldn't have to." Stef explained to Callie

Callie nodded, "I know, Stef. That's not the only reason I ran away."

"What's the other reason, bug?" Lena asked

"It...it has to do with why I kissed Brandon." Callie said

Lena and Stef nodded, and then Callie continued, "I kind of have a habit of ruining things for myself before they can be ruined for me. I guess I thought that if I kissed Brandon you wouldn't want me anymore, but when I saw you walk in with Wyatt I knew I was wrong."

Stef nodded, "That's right, baby. There is absolutely nothing you can do to make us not want you. Do you know why? Because we love you."

Callie smiled softly, "I love you too, mom and mama. I'm sorry I ran away."

Lena and Stef smiled and wrapped Callie in a mama sandwich.


	17. Chapter 17

Five year old Callie was adopted Stef and Lena a month ago, after fostering the little girl for six months.

Callie is playing with her ball in the front yard, while Lena is watching her from the front porch. She was kicking her ball around when she accidentally kicked it into the road. Stef had just pulled into the driveway, when Callie ran after her ball. Stef practically jumped out of the car and ran after Callie. She picked up her daughter and carried her back to the sidewalk.

"Hi Stef." Callie smiled innocently

"Callie" Stef said softly but firmly "You know better than to run in the road without looking both ways. It's dangerous. A car could hit you and then mama and I would be very sad."

Callie nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, baby but you still have to be punished." Stef stated as she picked up Callie and walked to sit on the porch steps. Stef laid Callie over her lap and gave the little girl about a dozen smacks to her bottom.

"Owie! Mommy, I'm sorry." Callie cried

Stef flipped Callie over onto her back and crawled the little girl in her arms, "Its okay, baby. It's over now. I forgive you."

Callie nodded, "Okay. I love you mommy."

"Love you too baby." Stef replied


	18. Chapter 18

It's a Wednesday night, Lena is cooking dinner when Callie walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Lena, could I go to a movie after dinner?" Callie asked

Lena turned to Callie and asked for confirmation, "Tonight?" Callie nodded then Lena replied, "Oh I don't know, honey. It's a school night."

"But I'll be back before curfew, which is at ten." Callie protested

Lena sighed softly. She didn't like telling the kids no. Lena told Callie, "I'm sorry, honey but the answer is no."

Callie just nodded and walked back upstairs.

Later after dinner, Callie got dressed and then snuck out. She got in Brandon's car and drove to the movies. After the movie was over, Callie drove home and walked in the house.

"Welcome home." Lena said

Callie jumped slightly, startled by Stef.

She turned to face her mama, Lena and smiles innocently, "Hey"

"Why did you go out after I told you, you couldn't, Callie?" Lena asked

"Because I didn't think it was fair. I'm home now, and it's only..." Callie started and then checked her phone "Its only 9:30."

Lena sighed softly, "Callie, I wasn't trying to be unfair. I wasn't saying you couldn't ever go to the movie. I just meant not on a school night."

Callie rolled her eyes and Lena added, "I promise, Callie. I wasn't trying to be unfair. I love you, bug."

Callie sighed, "Okay. I understand. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but since you chose to disobey me, you're grounded for the rest of this week." Lena told Callie firmly

Callie nodded and then walked over and hugged Lena, "I'm really sorry, mama. I love you."

Lena smiled and hugged Callie back, "I love you too, bug."


	19. Chapter 19

Ten year old, Callie and Wyatt are at school.

"Hey Wy, do you want to ditch the rest of the day and go to a movie?" Callie asked

"Um...I don't know, Callie. We'll get in trouble." Wyatt told Callie

"Not if we don't get caught." Callie replied

"But Cal, your mom is a cop and your other mom is the vice principal of this school." Wyatt protested. He was trying to talk Callie out of ditching school m, even if they only had an hour left in the school day.

"Fine I'll go by myself, goody two shoes." Callie said as she started to walk away.

Wyatt sighed and then called, "Wait Callie, I'll go with you."

Callie turned around and hugged Wyatt as she smiled, "Oh thank you, Wy. This is going to be awesome."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm just going because I don't want you going alone. Plus your moms will probably kill me if they found out I let you go alone."

Callie just nodded. She didn't care why he was going. She was happy that he was.

Callie and Wyatt walked away from school and got on a bus to the movie theatre. After the movie (Evan Almighty) was over, Callie and Wyatt walked out of the theatre talking and laughing about the movie. Wyatt walked Callie home, "Bye Cal. I had a really great time. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Wy. I had a great time too." Callie replied

Then Wyatt walked home and Callie walked inside her house as nervous as can be. When she walked in, she not only saw her mom, Lena, but her mom, Stef too.

"Stef, what are you doing home? Don't you have work?" Callie asked shocked

Stef nodded, "I came home when mama called and said you disappeared from school. Where did you go, Callie?"

"Um..." Callie started as she looked up into the left. "Nowhere really. Just to the beach."

"Would you like to try that again, Callie?" Stef asked "Lying won't help you. It only gets you into more trouble."

Callie sighed because she knew her mom was right, "Okay Wyatt and I went to the movies. We saw Evan Almighty."

"How did you get to the movie theatre?" Lena asked concerned "Did you walk?"

"We walked to the bus stop and then took the bus." Callie responded

"You do know that what you did was incredibly stupid and dangerous." Lena told Callie

Callie furrowed her eyebrows and looked confused, "How was it dangerous? What was I going to choke on popcorn and die?"

"Callie, you could have been kidnapped or maybe worse killed." Stef told Callie seriously "Mama and I might not have been able to find you again."

Callie looked at her moms and looked like she was about to cry. She threw herself at Stef, hugged her tightly and cried, "I'm sorry mommy and mama. I don't want to be taken away from you. I love you."

"We forgive you, slug a bug." Lena replied while Stef hugged Callie back and tried to calm her down. "And we love you too, but we still have to punish you."

Callie looked up, nodded and sniffled, "I know. I'm really sorry that I worried you."

"We know you are, baby." Stef replied "Mama's right though, and because we love you you're grounded for one week."

"Okay mommy." Callie replied while hugging Stef again and then she walked over and hugged Lena. "I love you mama. I'm sorry."

Lena hugged Callie back, "I love you too, sweetie. You've already been forgiven. You don't have to keep apologizing, bug."


	20. Chapter 20

This one-shot takes place when Stef picks up Callie after the fire at Girls United happens.

Stef arrives at the scene, the fire is still burning, Callie is no where to be found, and neither is Rita.

Stef walks over to Kiara and the other girls and asked with concern and worry in her voice, "Where's Callie?"

"She went back inside after Rita to help get Becca out. They're in the basement." Kiara explained

Stef nodded and ran toward the burning building to run inside and get her daughter, when one of the firemen stopped her.

"Ma'am you can't go in there." He told her

"No! You don't understand. My daughter's in there." Stef replied and then she yelled, "Callie!"

A few minutes later Callie came out carrying Becca with Rita. One of the firemen took Becca and put her on a stretcher. Then another fireman gave Rita and Callie an oxygen mask for a couple minutes to help their breathing. Afterward Stef hugged Callie relieved that she was okay. Then Stef took Callie aside, "Kiara told me you went back inside after you were out."

Callie nodded, "I had to help Rita. I knew she wouldn't have been able to get Becca out on her own."

Stef grabbed Callie's shoulders gently but firmly, "Never do that again. Do you hear me? What if you didn't make it out alive? Mama and I, and your brothers and sister would all be very sad."

"I was just doing what you would have done." Callie told Stef

Stef sighed and realized that she would have done the same thing without thinking about her own life.

"Okay I know that I would of, but that doesn't mean you can, Callie. Just promise me you will never intentionally put your life at risk." Stef said firmly

Callie nodded as a few tears spilled from her eyes. She knew her mom was just worried and that's why she was acting like this.

"No, Callie. I need to hear you say it." Stef told Callie

"I promise, mom." Callie said

Stef smiled and hugged Callie, "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, mom." Callie replied as she hugged Stef back.


	21. Chapter 21

Seven year old Callie is exploring her moms room, while looking for one of Lena's sweatshirts because she is cold and likes the smell of it. Callie sees Stef's gun out, which is unusual because Stef always keeps it locked up. She becomes curious and picks up the gun to see how it feels to hold it. Callie looks at the gun in her hand in awe. She didn't expect it to feel heavy.

"What are you doing, young lady?" Stef asked firmly as she stood in the doorway.

Callie dropped the gun and jumped, startled by Stef. She turned around and smiled innocently, "Nothing."

Stef walked over to Callie, crouched to the little girl's level and gently grabbed Callie's little hands in her own.

"Are you supposed to touch my gun, Callie?" Stef asked sternly

Callie shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be like you." Tears started to stream down Callie's face because she felt bad for disobeying and because she didn't like disappointing her moms, especially Stef.

Stef was touched that Callie wanted to be like her. She nodded, "Okay but my gun is dangerous, and you don't need it to be like me. You are already like me in more ways than you know."

"Okay I'm really sorry." Callie replied

"I know you are, baby but you still have to be punished." Stef told Callie as she sat down on the bed. "Come on Callie. Lay over my lap."

Callie looked at Stef nervously, but laid over her lap anyway because she trusted that Stef wouldn't hurt her like her old foster parents did.

Stef started spanking Callie. After about a dozen smacks Callie started to cry, scream and kick, "Ow! Stef, I'm sorry...I'm sowwy. Mommy, please no more. I'm sowwy."

Stef's heart melted because Callie had called her mommy, but also because she didn't like having to spank Callie. Stef gave Callie about five more smacks. Then she sat Callie up and crawled Callie in her arms.

"Shh, baby it's okay. It's over, now. You're forgiven." Stef told Callie

Callie nodded and sniffled, "Okay mommy."

"You know this doesn't change how much I love you baby, right?" Stef asked wanting to make sure

Callie nodded, "I love you too mommy."


	22. Chapter 22

Callie is supposed to have mandatory visits with Robert since he is fighting for custody, but she doesn't want to. She just wants him to sign over his rights so Stef and Lena can adopt her and become her legal moms.

On the day when Robert has his mandatory visits with Callie, Stef and Lena are about to take Callie to meet Robert when Callie has a meltdown/tantrum. She is crying and clinging onto her moms.

"No Stef, Lena, please don't make me go." Callie cried "I don't want to see him."

"We know you don't, baby, but you don't have a choice. These visits with Robert are court mandated." Stef explained to Callie

Callie cried, "I just want to stay here, Stef. Please I want to stay with you and mama." Callie had accidentally let the mama slip, instead of Lena, but she didn't care.

Stef hugged Callie, "I know, baby, but it will only be a couple hours."

"No mommy, please don't make me go. I don't want to see Robert." Callie cried and pleaded

"Mom's right, bug. It's only for a couple of hours." Lena told Callie "And when you come home, you can snuggle with mom and I if you'd like."

Callie nodded, "Okay mama."

Stef sighed relieved, "Okay baby, are you ready to go?"

"I guess, mom." Callie replied shrugging


	23. Chapter 23

It's the middle of the night and Callie grabs her phone to call Wyatt. When the phone rings, she waits for an answer.

"Hello?" Wyatt answers sleepily

"Hey Wyatt, it's Callie." Callie says

"Callie, it's like the middle of the night." Wyatt replied

"I know, but I need you to pick me up. I need to get out of town." Callie told Wyatt

"What's going on, Cal? What do you mean?" Wyatt asked concerned "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"Um...No, not exactly. It's just that I...I just need to get out of town." Callie explained

"Okay, okay, I'll be over in like ten minutes." Wyatt replied "Meet me in front of your house."

"I will. Thanks Wyatt." Callie said

"You're welcome. It's no problem, Cal."

After driving for hours, Wyatt and Callie arrived in Baja and decided to stop for a bite to eat.

"What would you like to eat, Cal?" Wyatt asked

Callie shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Whatever is cheapest. I'm not picky."

Wyatt nodded and then ordered for both himself and Callie.

Back at the Adams-Foster house, after Stef and Lena woke up and noticed Callie was gone. Steed went into the station and put out and APB for Callie. A few hours later they got a call from the waiter at the restaurant the Callie and Wyatt were at.

"Hello" Stef answered her phone

"Hi is this Mrs. Adams Foster?" The man on the other line asked

"Yes who is this?" Stef replied

"My name is David Archer. I saw the APB you put out, and called to say that your daughter, Callie is here. She's eating at the restaurant I work at." David explained

Stef sighed relieved, "Oh thank you. Could you please stall her? I'm on my way."

"Of course, but hurry. I don't know how long I can stall her for." David replied

"Okay, bye and thanks again." Stef said before hanging up. Lena was looking at Stef wondering who had called "Some person at a restaurant found Callie. She's at the restaurant too."

Lena sighed relieved, "Okay well let's go get our daughter."

Hours later after Stef and Lena arrived at the restaurant, they walked in and looked around for a few seconds before spotting Callie. Stef was the first one to walk over to Callie.

"Hi Callie." Stef said before looking at Wyatt "Hello Wyatt"

"Hello Mrs. Adams Foster." Wyatt replied

"Stef" Callie said shocked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you home." Stef told Callie

Callie stayed seated and crossed her arms, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh really, young lady." Stef said being just as stubborn as Callie

Lena was watching and while she was slightly amused, she knew Stef would need her help. She walked over to Callie and Stef.

"Callie, come on. Please just come home." Lena pleaded "You'll be in less trouble if you don't fight us on this."

"Did you two ever stop to think that maybe I don't want to come home?" Callie asked. Both Callie and the moms knew this wasn't true, but there is something deeper brewing inside of Callie that she doesn't want to share.

"I don't believe that's true, love." Stef replied as she sat next to Callie "Talk to us, baby. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm going to go." Wyatt said as he got up from the table, and then Lena sat down where he was sitting.

"Come on, bug. Mom and I don't read minds." Lena told Callie "We can't help you if you don't talk to us."

Callie sighed, "Today's the anniversary of my mom's death. I just miss her so much." Callie started crying and Stef pulled her close.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. It's horrible that you lost your mom, but you can always talk to mama and I about it if you want. We are here for you no matter what." Stef explained

"Mommy?" Callie mumbled while crying

"Yes baby?" Stef asked smiling slightly about the fact that Callie had called her mommy.

"I'm sorry I ran away, and I want you to know that I love you." Callie stated as Stef smiled, "I forgive you baby and I love you too."

Callie looked at Lena, "I love you too mama."

"I love you too, slug a bug." Lena told Callie "Maybe on the drive home, you can tell mom and I about your mom. If you want to that is."

Callie smiled and nodded, "I'd love to, mama."


	24. Chapter 24

Callie meets Lena after school to go home. She is wearing her jacket because her new boyfriend, Jackson is abusive and she's too scared to break up with him.

Lena smiled when she saw Callie, "Ready to go home, sweets?"

Callie nodded. She just wanted to go home and hide out in her room, so nobody found out about her bruises.

Once they get home, Callie goes upstairs to her room. She takes off her jacket and then starts to do homework. Hours later, when dinner is ready, Jesus goes upstairs to tell Callie dinner is ready.

"Hey Cal, mama sent me to tell you dinner's ready." Jesus said

Callie tried to hide the bruises on her arms but Jesus already noticed

"What happened to your arms? Who did this to you, Cal?" Jesus asked like a protective brother

"It's nothing, Jesus. Please don't worry about me, and don't tell moms." Callie replied

"Did Jackson do this?" Jesus asked protectively

Callie sighed, "Jesus please, it's not a big deal."

"Callie please tell me." Jesus pleaded "Or else I'm calling moms up here."

Callie sighed but stayed silent. She was determined not to say anything.

Jesus nodded and then yelled, "Mom! Mama!"

"Okay, okay, Jesus, I'll tell you." Callie said panicked as she started to put her jacket back on.

"Sorry Cal, I love you and I hate that someone would hurt you." Jesus explained to his sister.

Stef came into view before Callie could get the jacket on all the way and Callie mumbled under her breath, "Shit."

"What happened, Callie?" Stef asked in her mama tiger voice while pointing at Callie's arms "Who did this to you?"

Callie stayed silent, and Stef sighed, "Callie, if you don't tell me who did this to you I'm going to ground you for a month." Of course this was an empty threat, but Stef needed to strike some sort of fear in Callie and Stef knew her daughter hated being grounded.

Callie sighed knowing she had to talk. She said, "Okay it was my new boyfriend, Jackson, but please don't do anything. It's not that big of a deal and I'm going to break up with him anyway."

"Callie, baby, this is a big deal. He's abusing you." Stef stated

Callie nodded as a few tears escaped her eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm just...He terrifies me, mommy."

By now, Callie was full on crying. Stef pulled Callie close to her chest and hugged her.

"Oh baby, I promise it will all be okay. Mommy will take care of it." Stef assured Callie "I love you baby, and I don't like to see you hurt."

"I know." Callie replied "I love you too mommy."

Then Callie walked to Jesus' room and sat on the bed beside him.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Jesus. You're a great brother." Callie said as she hugged Jesus

Jesus hugged Callie back, "It was no problem, Cal. That's what family is for."

Callie smiled gratefully at Jesus, "l love you, bro."

"Love you too, Cal." Jesus replied


	25. Chapter 25

Two year old Callie has escaped out of her playpen. This unknown to her mommies, Lena goes to get Callie out of her playpen when she notices the little girl is gone. Lena panics slightly but figures that Stef must have their daughter.

She goes to Stef and asks, "Hey Stef, did you take Callie out of her playpen?"

Stef shakes her head, "No, you said you were going to."

"I think the day has arrived. Callie must have escaped from her playpen, but don't worry she's in the house somewhere. She can't open the door yet." Lena replied

Stef nodded, "Okay well let's search the house for our daughter."

After looking for Callie for about ten minutes Stef called out, "Callie!"

"Callie!" Lena also called

A few minutes later, the moms heard giggling from their closet.

"Oh I wonder who that could be?" Stef asked sarcastically as she opened the closet door.

Callie looked up to see her moms and she smiled innocently, "Hi mommy. Hi mama."

Lena and Stef couldn't help but smile. Lena picked up Callie who she noticed was wearing one of Stef's sweatshirts.

"What are you wearing, silly girl?" Lena asked smiling

"Mommy's jacket." Callie replied

Stef smiled, "We can see that, baby. I looks good on you."

"It makes me feew wike you, mommy." Callie stated

Stef smiled and kissed Callie's cheek.

Lena asked, "Do you want to be like mommy, ladybug?"

Callie nodded, "Yes I do, mama. I wanna be a cop."

Lena's eyes widened but Stef couldn't help but smile and laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

Callie walks into the living room where Lena is sitting.

"Hey Lena?" Callie asked "There's this dance tonight? Can I go?

"Um where is it?" Lena asked knowing the school wasn't having a dance tonight.

"It's a public dance at another school. Anyone in high school in our district can go." Callie explained

Lena nodded and thought about it, but after realizing she didn't know much about the dance and she doesn't know anybody there.

"I'm sorry sweets, but the answer is no." Lena replied

"Why not?" Callie asked

"Because I don't know much about the dance and I don't know who all will be there." Lena explained

"This is so unfair." Callie yelled "Stef would let Brandon go."

"Now that's where you're wrong, Callie. Stef wouldn't let Brandon go, and she wouldn't let you go either."

"Ugh! Fine. I hate you, Lena." Callie said angrily before storming off upstairs to do homework.

Hours later when Stef came home, Callie had finished all her homework and her chores. She got dressed for the dance and walked downstairs.

"Where you going, love?" Stef asked Callie

"I'm going to a dance. Don't worry, Stef. Lena said I could go." Callie replied

Stef nodded, "Okay have fun, baby. Stay safe. Love you."

"Love you too." Callie said before walking out the front door.

Callie returned home exactly at ten which is curfew. When she walked in the front door, she saw to disappointed looking moms.

"Callie" Stef said disapprovingly "Why did you lie to me?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Callie asked pretending to be confused

"Mom said you told her that I said you could go to the dance." Lena stated "What did I really tell you, Callie?"

Callie looked down not answering.

"Callie, look at us." Stef said firmly.

Callie looked up, but only looked at Stef. She couldn't stand the disappointed look on Lena's face. It was all the kids weak spot, and Lena's super power.

Once Stef saw Callie look up, she added, "Callie, you can't play mama and I against each other."

Callie nodded, "Okay I'm sorry and I really mean it."

"We forgive you sweets, but never again. Okay?" Lena said firmly while giving Callie a disappointing look.

Callie nodded as a few tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't stand Lena's disappointed look.

"I'm sorry, mama. I'm sorry, mom." Callie cried and then walked over and hugged her moms.

Her moms hugged her back. "We love you and we forgive you, baby." Stef told Callie

Callie looked at Lena, "I'm sorry that I said I hated you, mama. I didn't mean it. I was just mad. I actually really love you."

"I forgive you, bug. I know you didn't mean it. I love you too, sweetheart." Lena replied

"Mama's right baby, but you're grounded for two weeks for lying and playing mama and I against each other." Stef said

Callie nodded, "Okay mom."


	27. Chapter 27

Lena and Stef took their six year old daughter, Callie to the park. The moms were talking while taking turns looking up to check on Callie.

Callie was playing and having a good time when she realized she had to use the bathroom. When she looked over at her moms they were talking and she didn't want to disrupt them, so she went to the bathroom on her own. Callie didnt think it would be a big deal or that they would even notice, but a few minutes after she went to the bathroom Stef noticed Callie was gone.

"Lena?" Stef questioned worriedly "Where's Callie? Tell me my eyes are playing tricks on me and that you see her."

Lena looked up and searched for Callie, "Sorry I can't. I don't see her either."

"Oh my gosh. Where is she? Where's our daughter?" Stef asked panicking

"Okay Stef, stay calm." Lena replied "You search the perimeter and I'll ask the other moms if they have seen Callie."

Lena walked over another mom, showed her a picture of Callie and asked, "Have you seen this little girl? She's my daughter."

The mom shook her head, "I'm sorry."

Lena sighed and nodded, then moved to another mom.

Meanwhile Stef was searching the whole park while calling out, "Callie!...Callie!"

A couples minutes later, Callie came out of the bathroom and ran back to the playground. Lena spotted Callie first and called, "Callie, come here please"

Callie ran toward Lena, "If this is about going home, I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Where were you, Callie? Where did you go?" Lena asked "Mommy and I were so worried about you."

"I had to use the bathroom." Callie replied "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Callie sweets, you can always come to mommy and I." Lena told Callie "Let's go see mommy now. Okay?"

Callie nodded nervously, "Okay."

When Lena and Callie were walking towards a relieved looking Stef, Callie asked, "Len...Mama, is mommy mad?"

"No bug, mommy could never be mad at you. She was worried." Lena explained

"Okay mama." Callie replied

When Stef saw Callie and Lena, she hugged Callie.

"Oh baby, I was so worried about you." Stef stated

"I'm sorry mommy." Callie said as she hugged Stef back

"I love you so much baby, and I would die if something happened to you." Stef told Callie

Callie nodded, "I love you too mommy." Then she looked at Lena, "I love you mama."

"We love you too, sweetie." Lena replied


	28. Chapter 28

**This one-shot take place when Lena calls Callie and a foster kid when she is talking to Stef.**

Lena's words kept playing over and over again in Callie's head. ' _A foster kid.'_ Callie was upset. She didn't realize that's what Lena thought of her, and Stef didn't even defend her. Callie was too upset and mad to talk to either Lena or Stef, so she snuck out and went to a bar. At the bar, Callie ordered a martini. She had about three drinks before the bartender realized how young she looked.

"Can I see an ID?" The bartender, Cynthia asked "I know I should have asked for it earlier, but I'm asking now."

"Um..." Callie started slurring her words "If I leave now, can this just be our secret?"

Cynthia sighed, "I'm sorry. I could lose my job. How old are you anyway?"

"Um...sixteen." Callie mumbled

Cynthia nodded and then called the police to come pick up Callie. At the police station Callie was in a holding cell, waiting for Stef and Lena to pick her up.

Once they arrived Stef asked firmly, "Callie, what were you thinking?"

"Why didn't you defend me?" Callie asked angry

Stef furrowed her brow and asked softly, "What? What are you talking about, love?"

"I overheard Lena call me a foster kid." Callie replied

Lena looked at Callie and sighed, "I didn't mean it, sweets. I am not in anyway saying you should eavesdrop, but if you would have stuck around for a minute longer you would know I didn't mean it."

Callie looked back at Lena, "Really?"

"Of course mama didn't mean it, baby." Stef added

"Callie nodded, "I'm sorry for everything. For sneaking out and going to a bar, and for eavesdropping."

"We forgive you, bug." Lena stated "And we love you. Forever and always."

"Love you too mom and mama." Callie said

Stef and Lena smiled and hugged Callie, who hugged them back. She may not be legally their daughter yet, but in their heart and mind she was.


	29. Chapter 29

Four year old Callie goes downstairs to play, but when she walks by the kitchen she gets curious about the stove. Callie walks into the kitchen and starts playing with the knobs on the stove. She smiles because she loves playing with things that turn, and she doesn't know what the knobs do or how to turn on the stove.

A few minutes later, Lena walks downstairs to check on Callie.

"Callie" Lena called but then she saw Callie in the kitchen.

"Callie! No!" Lena said firmly as she ran into the kitchen and pulled Callie away from the stove. She smacked Callie's hand and told Callie in a firm voice, "Callie, you can't play with the stove. Its dangerous."

Callie held her hand and whimpered.

"Do you understand me?" Lena asked firmly

Callie nodded as she whimpered, "Yes mama, I'm sorry."

Lena hugged Callie and sighed a sigh of relief, "Good. I love you, bug."

"Love you too, mama." Callie said before asking "Can you kiss my hand better?"

Lena smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Callie's hand.

"Thanks mama." Callie said before running off to play.


	30. Chapter 30

Callie and Wyatt are in her room having sex for the first time. Callie is actually enjoying it unlike last time they tried and she had a panic attack. About thirty minutes later, Stef walks upstairs to Callie's room.

"Callie" Stef called before walking into Callie's room.

Callie looks over at Stef, "Mom, you're supposed to knock first."

"And your door is supposed to be open when you have boys over." Stef said firmly as Callie rolled her eyes

Then Stef looked at Wyatt, "I think it's time for you to go, Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded, "Okay." Then he turned to Callie, "Bye Callie. See you at school." Wyatt grabbed his clothes and left.

Callie looked at Stef and crossed her arms, "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh yes I did. I just walked into your room to find you having sex." Stef told Callie

Callie just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If I ever find that you are in your room with a boy and the door is closed again, I'll take your door off its hinges." Stef said firmly "Do you understand me, young lady?"

Callie nodded, "Yes mom." Then she asked, "Am I ever allowed to have sex though? You let Brandon and Jesus. Mama even gave Jude condoms just in case he and Connor decide to have sex."

"Of course you are, baby. Just be safe about it." Stef stated "I don't want to be a grandma yet. I'm too young."

Callie smiled and nodded, "Okay mom, I will. I love you."

Stef hugged Callie, "I love you too, baby. Sorry about my outburst. It just scared me to see one of my babies having sex."

"It's okay, mom. I still love you. You and mama have been nothing but good to me. You adopted Jude and I and gave us a family." Callie explained

Stef smiled, "You're so amazing and I feel lucky to have you as my daughter."

Callie shook her head, "No I'm the lucky one, mom."


	31. Chapter 31

Three year old Callie wakes up sick for the first time in Stef and Lena's care. She is afraid that they are going to send her away so she tries to hide it. Callie walks down for breakfast even though she isn't really hungry.

"Morning slug a bug." Lena said with a smile

"Morning" Callie replied

"What would you like for breakfast, buggy?" Lena asked

Callie shrugged, "Toast maybe."

Lena nodded and put a piece of bread in the toaster, "Would you like butter or jam on your toast."

"Neifer" Callie replied as Lena poured Callie a glass of milk and then put the toast on a plate.

Callie nibbled on the toast and ate about half, and sipped on her milk.

"I fuww." Callie told Lena

Lena looked concerned, "Are you feeling alright, sweets?"

Callie nodded, "I feww fine."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Lena asked putting her hand on Callie's forehead "You're usually such a good eater."

Callie sighed and allowed Lena to feel her forehead.

"Oh sweetie, you feel a little warm." Lena stated

"I sowwy. Please don't send me away." Callie cried

"Why are you sorry, bug?" Lena asked

"I sick. I sowwy." Callie explained

Lena sighed softly, "Oh baby, I would never send you away for being sick, and neither would Stef. Stef and I love you and there is nothing you could do or say to make us not want you. Remember we're adopting you."

Callie nodded, "Otay mama." Lena smiled softly as she heard Callie called her mama.

"Would you like to go rest in mine and mommy's room, sweetheart?" Lena asked

Callie nodded, "Sweep wif me, mama?"

"Of course, bug." Lena told Callie

"I wove you, mama" Callie said as Lena carried her and she fell asleep in Lena's arms.

Lena placed a kiss on Callie's head, "I love you too, sweets."


	32. Chapter 32

Twelve year old Callie is having mama and Callie day at the park with Lena. They are having a picnic, while talking and laughing. They are having a really good time, until a man at the park with his daughter approaches Callie.

"Are you okay, kid?" The man, Harrison asked

"Of course she's okay." Lena answered for Callie "Why wouldn't she be?"

Harrison shrugged, "I don't know. I see a black women with a white little girl. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Lena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms angry, "This is about race. Really?! This is my daughter. I always tell her and my other kids that DNA doesn't make a family, love does."

Harrison put up his hands in surrender, "Alright I was just making sure she was okay. Don't have a fit, lady. I see all the time on the news about kids getting kidnapped."

"Stop making false accusations. I would never kidnap a kid, plus she clearly doesn't look uncomfortable or scared." Lena yelled at the man

Callie sighed. She had enough of the two arguing. She said, "Mama, stop. Just leave it alone."

Harrison looked at Callie and then back at Lena,"My sincerest apologies."

Lena nodded, "I understand now. You were just looking out for a child. You didn't know she's my daughter. I'm sorry too."

"It's okay." Harrison replied giving a smile before walking away

Lena then sat down next to her daughter again, "Sorry about that, bug. He just made me angry."

"It's okay, mama. He made me a little mad too." Callie replied

"I love you, bug." Lena stated

Callie smiled, "Love you too, mama."


	33. Chapter 33

After dinner, thirteen year old Callie finished her homework and then started getting ready for bed. When she was getting dressed in her pajamas, she noticed blood on her underwear. Callie freaks out, scared, and a little embarrassed. She runs to Stef and Lena's room, walks in and sits on the bed.

"What's up, slug a bug?" Lena asked

"Um..." Callie started and blushed slightly as she held up the blood stained underwear.

Stef freaked out because she thought that someone had touched her baby. "Callie, did a boy touch you? Did he hurt you?"

Callie shook her head.

Lena looked shocked but asked, "What happened, sweets?"

Callie shrugged, "I...I'm not sure."

"Callie, love, didn't you complain about cramps last week?" Stef asked to which Callie nodded.

At that moment, Stef and Lena both understood what was going on with their daughter.

"Is something wrong with me?" Callie asked scared

Lena shook her head, "No sweetie, you're just going through a change."

"What kind of change?" Callie asked worriedly

"Don't worry, baby. It's a good change." Stef assured Callie "What happened to you is called a period. Once you have your first period you'll have one every month."

"What's a period?" Callie asked curiously

"Well sweets, a period is when you start ovulating. It's what allows you to have a baby when you grow up." Lena explained

Callie nodded, "Okay thanks mom and mama."

Stef and Lena both hugged their daughter wrapping her in a mama sandwich.

"That's what moms are for." Stef told Callie "We love you, baby."

"I love you too mom and mama." Callie replied


	34. Chapter 34

Stef comes home from work and hears her kids, Jesus and Callie arguing. She walks over to Lena, who is cooking in the kitchen, and kisses her on the lips.

"Hey love, what are Jesus and Callie arguing about?" Stef asked

"They've been going at it since they got home." Lena replied "I tried to get them to stop, but they just ignored me. I don't even know what they're arguing about."

Stef nodded, "Okay I'll go take care of it."

Stef walked upstairs to the hallway where Jesus and Callie were arguing.

"Hey!" Stef yelled firmly "Stop it right now."

Jesus and Callie stopped instantly and turned to look at Stef. They were startled by her tone.

"What is going on? What on earth are you two arguing about?" Stef asked

Jesus and Callie both started to answer at the same time. Stef interrupted, "One at a time. Callie you first."

"Okay so it started at school." Callie started to say

Then Jesus interrupted, "It was all her fault."

"Jesus!" Stef said sternly

"Sorry mom." Jesus replied

"Okay Cal, what happened at school?" Stef asked

Callie sighed, "Well I was passing by Jesus to go to my physics class, when he...well I sort of saw Talya and she stared being mean to me. Jesus didn't like it and decided to defend me. Then Talya said something mean about our family and Jesus punched her twice. I tried to tell him not to, you know since I don't like violence, but he didn't listen."

Stef nodded as she listened. Then she asked, "What did Talya say, love?"

"She was just saying things about me and my past. I didn't even care. It didn't bother me, but then she said our family was sick. She said she felt sorry for us kids having two..." Callie explained but then stopped "It's a mean word. Can I even say it? Won't Len...mama get mad?"

"It's fine just the once. You're retelling something that happened." Stef replied

Callie nodded and continued, "She said she felt sorry for us kids having two dyke moms. That's why Jesus punched her. I'm sorry Jesus and I were arguing, mom."

"It's okay, baby. Why don't you go downstairs and apologize to mama while I talk to Jesus." Stef told Callie

Callie nodded. She hugged Stef before walking downstairs to the kitchen, "Mama?"

"Yes bug?" Lena replied

"Sorry Jesus and I were arguing, and that we didn't listen when you told us to stop." Callie said feeling bad

Lena nodded and then hugged Callie, "It's okay, sweetie. I forgive you, because I love you."

Callie hugged Lena back, "Love you too mama."


	35. Chapter 35

Ten year old Callie is at the store with her mom, Stef. They are shopping for food, when Callie sees a small, stuffed, grey kitty that she wants. She takes the toy to Stef to ask for it.

"Hey Stef, can I get this please?" Callie pleaded

"Sorry baby, not today. Maybe another day." Stef told Callie

"But...but" Callie started to protest

Stef cut her off and said firmly, "Callie, I said no. Now go but it back."

"Fine meanie." Callie replied as she walked away to "put the toy back."

Once Callie was out of sight, she put the toy in her pocket and then walked back to Stef. A few minutes later when they were checking out, the stuffed kitty fell out of Callie's pocket and Stef saw.

She picked it up and then said, "Callie, I thought I told you to put this back. I was going to get it for you another day, but now maybe I won't."

Callie was about to cry, "Okay I'll go put it back. I'm sorry. I just didn't think you were being fair."

"Okay love. Never again though, okay?" Stef replied

Callie nodded, "I promise."

Then she took the toy from Stef and ran off to put it back. After they were done checking out, Stef pulled Callie aside where nobody could really see them. Stef crouched down to the ground and pulled Callie over her legs. She started spanking Callie and gave her about a dozen smacks.

Callie cried, "Ow...Stef, I'm sorry."

Stef let Callie up, "I forgive you, baby but that was just a warm up. Expect more when we get home."

Callie gulped and nodded. She was nervous for when they got home.

Once Stef and Callie arrived home, Stef told Callie to go upstairs to her room. Then Stef told Lena about what happened at the store before going up to Callie's room.

Stef walked in and sat on Callie's bed, "Do you understand why I'm spanking you, Callie?"

Callie nodded, "Because I tried to steal a toy."

"Okay then Callie, come here. Lay over my lap." Stef told Callie firmly

Callie walked slowly toward Stef and laid over Stef's lap. Stef gave Callie about twenty smacks with her hand.

Callie kicked, screamed and cried, "Ow...I'm sorry, please no more." Then Stef let Callie and held her in her arms.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I'm sorry." Callie cried over and over again as she hugged her mom.

"Shh baby, it's okay. You're forgiven." Stef assured Callie as she rubbed the girl's back in a circular motion "I love you baby."

"Love you too mommy." Callie replied sniffling


	36. Chapter 36

Six year old Callie was just adopted. She is at home one night enjoying a glass of milk, while talking to her mommies. Then she accidentally spills her milk and cries.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Calle cried "Please don't spank me. I'm sorry."

Lena and Stef looked shocked and stunned.

"Callie, baby, have we ever spanked you before?" Stef asked gently

Callie shook her head, "No, you and Lena have never hurt me before."

"Has anyone ever spanked you before Callie?" Lena asked curiously

Callie nodded slowly.

"Who? Where? When?" Stef asked

Callie didn't say anything. She just stayed silent.

"Please bug tell mommy and I" Lena pleaded "We won't be mad at you. I promise."

Callie looked at Lena but didn't say anything still. She was afraid of getting in trouble, but not with Stef and Lena.

"Callie, baby, mama's right. You're not in trouble. You didn't do anything wrong. Whoever hurt you is in trouble. They did something wrong." Stef told Callie

Callie nodded, "Okay it was at after school care. The person spanks me and the other kids."

"Does the person have a name, sweetie?" Lena asked

Callie nodded, "Mrs. Soltice."

"Okay I'll talk to her, sweetie. It'll be okay." Lena assured Callie

"Mama, I don't want to stay after school anymore." Callie said

"Well I guess you can come to my office after school." Lena stated

Callie smiled and hugged Lena, "Thanks mama. I love you."

"Okay I think it's time for our little girl to go to sleep." Stef said tickling Callie's side softly.

"Aw mommy. But I'm not tired." Callie replied

"Okay well then mama will tell you a story." Stef stated

Lena raised her eyebrows, "I will?"

Callie looked at Lena with her puppy dog eyes, "Please mama?"

Lena smiled, "Okay bug. Say goodnight to mommy first."

Call nodded and then hugged Stef, "Goodnight mommy. Love you."

Stef hugged Callie back, "Goodnight baby. Love you too."


	37. Chapter 37

Monte walks into Lena's office because Callie's teachers had told her that Callie hadn't been turning in her homework.

"Hey Lena, can we talk?" Monte asked

Lena looked up and nodded, "Of course. What about?"

Monte sits down, "I was talking to Callie's teachers and they told me that she hasn't been turning in her homework."

"Really?" Lena said in disbelief "That's weird because I know she does her homework every night. I'll talk to her about it tonight."

Monte nodded, "Okay. I just wanted to let you know."

Lena smiled softly, "Thanks Monte."

That night after Callie got ready for bed, she walked into Lena and Stef's room like they told her to.

"So what's going on? Am I in trouble?" Callie asked

"No really, sweets. I just need to talk to you about something." Lena stated

Callie nodded and looked concerned, "Talk about what?"

"Today Monte told me that she talked to your teachers and they said you haven't been turning in your homework. Is their a reason for that?" Lena asked

Callie looked worried, but stayed silent.

"Love, if something's going on you need to tell us." Stef added

"Nothing's going on Stef." Callie replied "I just don't feel like turning in my homework."

"Why not, sweetheart?" Lena asked

Callie sighed, "Will you to just stop pressuring me."

"Sorry baby, we can't do that. You really need to talk to us." Stef said "Come on, baby. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Callie sighed again, "I just don't see that point anymore."

"The point of what, bug?" Lena asked

"The point of playing by the rules when I'm never going to get adopt anyway." Callie explained "Gosh I feel like the whole freaking universe is against me."

"That's not true, love." Stef told Callie "Mama and I will adopt you. We just need your biological father to sign over his rights. As soon as he does, mama and I will get a court date and officially make you ours."

Then Lena added, "And even if you feel that way that doesn't excuse you from your schoolwork. School is important and you need to turn in your homework."

Callie nodded, "Okay moms."

Stef and Lena smiled. They were happy that Callie had called them mom.

"We love you, baby." Stef said

"Love you too, mom and mama." Callie replied as she hugged her moms.

"Mom's right, bug. We love you so much." Lena added


	38. Chapter 38

Ten year old Callie was at school when one of her classmates walked by her.

"I feel sorry for you." The girl said

"And why is that?" Callie asked

"Because of your fag parents." The girl replied

Callie looked angry and yelled, "Don't call my moms that. They adopted me and they love me."

"I was just saying I feel sorry for having fag parents." The girl said again

Callie was so angry that she punched the girl. One of the teachers happened to see and said firmly, "Callie Adams Foster, principal's office now."

Callie hung her head and walked slowly to the principal's office.

When Lena let Callie into her office, Callie sat down and started to cry and apologize.

"I'm sorry, mama." Callie cried

Lena nodded, "I know, but why did you punch the girl?"

"She called you and mommy a bad name." Callie said

"Okay what did she say, sweets?" Lena asked

Callie sighed, "This is what she said exactly. She said she felt sorry for me having fag parents."

Lena nodded, "Okay, sweetie. Thanks for telling me, but as punishment for punching her you are going to have detention for three days."

"Okay. I'm really sorry, mama. I just got so angry." Callie stated "I love you and mommy so much."

Lena smiled, "I love you too, bug."


	39. Chapter 39

Ten year old Callie sees Stef drinking beer one night and it reminds her of her old foster dad. She doesn't like that Stef is drinking and it makes her scared, so after Stef goes to sleep Callie walks into the kitchen and dumps out all the beer. Then Callie walks upstairs to her room and goes to sleep.

In the morning when Callie wakes up and walks downstairs, both the moms are in the kitchen.

"Hey sweets, can we talk?" Lena asked

Callie nodded, "About what?"

"We'd just like to know if you were the one who got rid of all the beer?" Stef asked

Callie stiffened at the mention of the beer that she had seen Stef drinking. She looked over at Lena with her 'help me, save me' look.

"It's okay if you did, bug." Lena assured Callie "We're not mad, and you won't be in trouble. We just want the truth."

Callie nodded slowly, "Yes I did. I'm sorry."

"Why, love?" Stef asked

Callie sighed, "I saw you drinking last night and I got scared, so I dumped it out after you went to bed."

"Scared? Why?" Lena asked curiously

Callie looked nervous, "Um because one of my previous foster dads drank beer and then he would get mean and abusive."

"Oh Callie, baby, you have to know I would never hurt you." Stef assured Callie

Lena nodded, "Mom's right, bug. She loves you too much to hurt you."

Callie nodded slowly, "Okay"

"You trust me, right baby?" Stef asked

Callie nodded, "Of course I do. I love you." Callie sighed and then added, "It was stupid of me to think you'd hurt me."

"No sweets, you weren't stupid. You went through a bad experience." Lena replied

Callie nodded, "Okay mama."

Lena smiled softly, "I love you, bug."

"And I love you too, baby." Stef added

Callie walked over and hugged Stef, "I love you too mommy."

Stef hugged Callie back and then Lena joined the hug making it a mama sandwich.


	40. Chapter 40

Nine year old Callie does a family tree for school and when she turns in it her teacher tells her that she can't accept it, because she can't have two moms. Callie is hurt and confused since her moms, Stef and Lena adopted her. When she gets home, her moms sit and talk to her.

"Is everything okay, love? Did something happen at school?" Lena asked her daughter

Callie nodded, "My teacher said she couldn't accept my family tree, because I can't have two moms."

"Oh baby." Stef said apologetically while giving Callie a hug

"Why did she say that, mommy and mama?" Callie asked

Lena took one of Callie's hands in her own, "Oh bug, sometimes people don't understand our kind of family. They don't like things that are different."

"Why not?" Callie asked

"I don't know, bug." Lena replied with a soft sigh "I wish I did."

Callie nodded, "Okay mama. I love you."

"Love you too, bug." Lena replied

Then Stef added, "I love you too, baby."

"Love you too, mommy." Callie replied as she hugged her moms

The moms hugged her back, sandwiching her in a mama sandwich.


	41. Chapter 41

Callie enters her house upset, she slams the front door and then runs upstairs to her room and slams the door.

Meanwhile downstairs both moms look up the stairs and then look at each other confused. Stef and Lena walk upstairs to comfort their daughter.

Stef knocks on Callie's door, "Love, can mama and I come in?"

"Y...yeah." Callie says through tears

Stef and Lena walk in and sit on the bed on either side of Callie.

"What's the matter, sweets?" Lena asked

Callie just hugged her moms and cried.

Stef rubbed Callie's back, "Hey baby, it's okay. It's okay." Then she asked, "Can you tell mama and I what happened?"

Callie leaned back to look at Stef and nodded slowly, "I...I was with Robert. I went to the bathroom and when I returned I overheard him say that he knew my mom was pregnant when he left her." Then Callie started crying again.

"Is that all, sweetie?" Lena asked

Callie shook her head, "He um...then he said that he left because she wouldn't get an abortion." Callie started to sob and then added, "He...he didn't want me. Why? Why didn't he want me?"

Stef hugged Callie, "Oh baby, I'm sorry you had to hear that." Lena rubbed Callie's back. Then Stef continued, "I don't know why he didn't want you, but we, mama and I want you. We love you and so do your siblings."

Callie nodded, "I know, mom."

Stef smiled and then Lena said, "We're never going to leave you, sweets. Mom's right, bug, we love you so much."

Callie hugged Lena and smiled softly, "I know, mama. I love you both too."

Stef and Lena both smiled and hugged Callie.

"And I don't want to see Robert ever again." Callie stated

"Okay that's understandable, love." Stef replied "We'll talk to the judge."

"Thanks mom." Callie said


	42. Chapter 42

Callie was in-between classes and was walking to Lena's office to ask her something. When she got there and opened the door, she saw Lena and Monte kissing, but she didn't see who initiated the kiss.

"How could you?!" Callie yelled before storming away

Lena pulled away from Monte and started to run after Callie, "Callie! Wait! Let me explain."

Callie stopped and turned towards Lena, "Why?! Why should I when you betrayed mom?! I hate you, you dyke whore. I wish you would just freakin die. " Then Callie stormed off again. This time she was running.

Lena sighed. She was upset that Callie was mad at her and the words that Callie had said to her stung and made her heart hurt. She walked away as she felt tears leaving her eyes.

Meanwhile Callie was running away from the school. She feels mad, angry, hurt, and sad all at the same time. Callie ran to her mom's (Stef's) work and ran into the police station

"Where's Mrs. Adams Foster? She's my mom." Callie asked "Where's my mom? I need to talk to her. It's important."

Stef heard Callie yelling and came out of her office. She walked over to Callie and spoke in a firm, but soft voice, "Callie, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school. Does mama know you're here?"

"I'm never talking to Lena again." Callie said angrily

Stef nodded and then led Callie toward her office, "Okay let's talk in my office, love."

Once they were inside Stef's office with the door closed, Stef asked, "Okay love, what happened? Why are you mad at mama?"

"I caught her and Monte kissing." Callie stated "She's cheating on you, mom."

Stef nodded, "Are you sure, love? I mean did you stick around for mama to explain?" Stef didn't believe that Lena would cheat on her.

Callie looked down and shook her head, "No, I was too mad." Then Callie sighed, "I should have though. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, baby?" Stef asked confused

"I called Lena a mean name and I cursed at her." Callie replied "I hurt her."

Stef nodded, "It's okay, baby. You can apologize to mama when I take you back to school."

"Mom?" Callie asked "Do you think mama is mad at me?"

Stef shook her head, "No baby. She's probably disappointed but she's not mad. Mama loves you so much and so do I."

Callie nodded, "Okay mom."

Then Stef drove Callie back to school. Callie got out of the car and then walked the halls to Lena's office.

She slowly poked her head in, "Lena?"

"Yes?" Lena asked as she looked up from her desk "Oh hi bug."

"Can we talk about what I saw?" Callie asked

Lena nodded, "Of course." Then she explained, "I'd like you to know that I didn't kiss Monte. She kissed me. I would never betray mom like that."

Callie nodded but stayed silent as if she was waiting for more.

Then Lena continued, "I love mom with all my heart."

"Okay." Callie replied "And I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I was just mad because I thought you were cheating on mom."

Lena nodded, "I know, sweets. I still love you though and nothing will change that."

Callie walked over and hugged Lena, "I love you too, mama."

Lena hugged Callie back and smiled.


	43. Chapter 43

The night before Callie's adoption, Callie has a bad dream.

\- In the dream -

"I'm sorry, Callie. You're adoption my Stefanie and Lena Adams Foster has been denied." The judge said. Then added, "Callie Jacobs is to be removed from the Adams Foster home immediately."

\- End of dream -

Callie woke up from her dream scared. She wanted to be adopted. She didn't want to be taken away, but she is terrified that the judge will deny her adoption. He did it before, didn't he. Callie needs her mama's reassure that everything will be fine. So she gets out of bed and quietly walks to her moms' room.

Callie walks over to Lena's side of the bed and quietly whispered, "Lena. Len...mama. Mama."

Lena stirred and woke to face Callie, "Hey bug, what's wrong?"

"I...uh...what if the judge doesn't let you and St...mom adopt me tomorrow?" Callie asked scared

"Oh my baby, come lay down in between mom and I." Lena told her soon-to-be daughter

Callie nodded and without waking Stef laid in bed between her moms. She rubbed her finger on the bridge of her nose.

Lena wrapped her arms around Callie and held the girl close, "Mom and I will never stop fighting to adopt you, but you don't have to worry. There's no reason for the judge to deny your adoption again. So tomorrow, mom and I will officially adopt you. There will be no way you can get rid of us. You'll be Callie Quinn Adams Foster."

Callie smiled at the sound of her new name, "Okay mama."

"Oh I love you so much, sweet girl." Lena told Callie

"Love you too, mama." Callie mumbled before falling asleep cuddling with her mama.


	44. Chapter 44

Sixth grader, Callie walks home from school. The words of one of her classmates echoing in her head, "Two women can't have kids". If that was true, Callie thought then Stef and Lena werent and couldn't be her moms.

Upon arriving home, Callie walked into the house to be greeted by Lena.

"Hi sweets, how was school? Would you like a snack?" Lena asked

"It was okay I guess. And I'm fine." Callie replied "I'm going to go upstairs to do my homework."

Then Callie walked upstairs to her room and started on her homework.

Meanwhile Lena stood looking confused as she wondered what had happened at school. Although Lena decided to give Callie a little time before she would go upstairs to talk with Callie.

Twenty minutes later, Lena walked upstairs to Callie's room. She knocked on the door, even though it was open.

"Hey sweetheart, can we talk?" Lena asked

Callie shrugged, "I guess."

Lena walked in and sat next to Callie, "Did something happen at school, sweetie?"

"What makes you ask that?" Callie asked looking confused

"Because you haven't said much about your day and you usually love telling me all about your school day." Lena explained

Callie nodded, "Oh. No, nothing happened. I just don't feel like talking. I have a lot of homework."

"Callie" Lena said disappointed as she gave the girl a look

Callie sighed, "Okay. One of my classmates said two women can't have kids and if that's true then that means you and Stef aren't my moms."

Lena hugged Callie, "Oh, my baby, Stef and I are your moms because we chose you and you chose us." Then she added, "DNA doesn't make a family, love does."

"Okay." Callie replied hugging Lena back, "I love you, mama."

"I love you too, sweets." Lena stated as she smiled happy that Callie had called her mama for the first time.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	45. Chapter 45

Takes place in season 3 episode 3 after Callie tells AJ that he got her fired and if her moms knew that he wouldn't be in the house.

This is my take on what if Callie had told her moms.

* * *

Hours after Callie and AJ had talked in Brandon's room, Callie nervously shifts into her moms room.

"Hey baby, come in." Lena said from where she and Stef are sitting in their bed

"Is something bothering you, love?" Stef asked noticing the look on her daughter's face

Callie looked at her moms nervously and then looked down, "Um... Well it's about AJ."

"What about AJ, sweet girl?" Lens asked worried and concerned

"Well...um..." Callie started and then mumbled with her head down, "He got me fired from the drop in center."

Stef looked up, "Can you please speak up, sweet girl? I couldn't hear you."

Callie took a deep breath and nodded, "The drop in center... I got fired... Because of AJ."

"Thanks for telling us, bug." Lena replied "But can I ask why you didn't tell us before?"

Callie just shrugged, " I don't know. I just I didn't... I didn't want to. I...I was afraid that maybe you'd be disappointed in me."

Stef looked confused again as did Lena. Stef asked, "Why would mama and I be disappointed?"

"Because I let AJ stay at the drop in center at night." Callie replied "He didn't have anywhere to stay and it was already late so I just let him stay there." Then she added, "And he...he left and stole some fans of spray paint."

"Oh Cal, sweetheart, you can always, always tell mom and I anything." Lena reassured her daughter "Even if mom and I were disappointed, which we are not, we will always love you. No matter what."

Callie smiled softly but then asked, "Why? Why aren't you disappointed in me?"

"Because you didn't...it wasn't your fault what AJ did. You didn't know he would do that." Stef explained

"But I shouldn't have let him stay there in the first place." Callie protested "So it kind of is my fault."

"Honey, you made a mistake. Everyone does. Even mom and I make mistakes. It's just a fact of life and growing up." Lena started "The most important thing is that you learn from your mistakes."

Callie smiled softly and nodded, "Okay. Thanks moms."

"It's not problem. That's what moms are for." Lena stated with a smile "Love you, sweetheart."

Stef smiled at her daughter, "You're welcome, baby. Love you."

"Love you too mom and mama." Callie replied before leaving her moms room and closing the door behind her.

Stef and Lena looked at each other and squealed with delight as they hugged each other.

"She did it!" Stef exclaimed happily "I've been waiting for this day and let me tell you it's one of the happiest days of my life."

Lena smiled and nodded, "I know. I still can't believe it. She called you mom and me mama." Then she added, "I feel like I'm dreaming."

* * *

Sorry its so short. Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

I had this idea brewing in my head for a while. Like every since I say the third episode of season three.

Anyway this didn't turn out the way I expected. I guess muse had other plans, but I still really like it.


	46. Chapter 46

Callie walked in the front door upset and started to go upstairs when Stef stopped her.

"Hey Cal?" Stef questioned as Callie stopped and faced her "Callie? Did you get a chance to see AJ?"

"No" Callie replied rudely "He doesn't want to see me thanks to you."

"Okay Cal. Listen..." Stef started

Callie interrupted upset, "I told you where AJ was because I thought I was talking to my mother, not a cop. Obviously there's no difference."

"Please watch your tone." Stef warned

"I'm sorry if you don't like me tone, but I lost a friend because you weren't honest with me." Callie explained rudely and upset

"Callie." Lena called firmly as her daughter stormed up the stairs

"It's fine let her have her feelings." Sharon told Stef and Lena

Lena took a deep breath, "You're right it's fine for her to have feelings and be upset, but it's not okay for her to be rude to her mom just because she's mad."

Then Lena walked upstairs to Callie's room and walked in.

"Hey Callie, can we talk?" Lena asked

Callie shrugged, "I guess." Then she added, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Okay so I understand that your upset with mom and that's okay. You're allowed to be mad and upset, but that doesn't mean you can be rude and give her attitude." Lena explained

"But." Callie protested "She didn't tell me that she was going to arrest AJ and now he's mad at me. He doesn't want to see me."

Lena sighed softly, " Mom made a mistake, Cal. She should have told you, and she knows that now." Then she added, "And just so you know I don't think that it's you AJ is mad` at, because he's refusing to see Mike too." Callie looked like she was starting to feel guilty but she also looked confused.

"Why doesn't AJ want any visitors?" Callie asked sounding younger than she really is.

Lena sat next to Callie and put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, "I don't know, bug. Maybe he's feeling disappointed in himself or something. I do know that you should apologize to mom for the way you talked to her."

"I know, mama. I love you." Callie replied

Lena smiled, "I love you too, bug." On the inside she is ecstatic because Callie had called her mama for the first time.

Then Callie stood up and walked back downstairs to find her mom. She walked over to her mom and sat down next to her.

"Hey love, would you like to talk?" Stef asked

Callie nodded slowly, "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you, mom. I didn't mean what I said. I love you and I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too, baby. I should have been honest with you about AJ." Stef replied "I love you too, baby and I forgive you."

"I forgive you too, mom." Callie stated

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	47. Chapter 47

Two days after Brandon and Callie's talk in the closet, the moms sit down to talk with Callie.

"Okay well we don't even know where to begin or how to deal with yours and Brandon's action, so we're just going to ask what were you and Brandon talking about the other night in his closet?" Stef asked

Callie sighed, "Um he was just asking if either of you had talked to me about what happened at Idyllwild."

"Okay why'd you have to have that talk in the middle of the night?" Lena asked

Callie shrugged, "I don't know. It wasn't something we planned though if that's what you're thinking. I was sleeping and Brandon came into my room and woke me up."

Stef nodded, "Okay did you talk about anything else?"

"Look if you...um...if you want to undo my adoption I wouldn't blame either of you." Callie told them

"What?!" Lena said shocked "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Why would you think even for a second that we'd do anything like that?" Stef asked

Callie just shrugged, "Because I lied again and I messed up big time. All I do is screw up. I've brought nothing good to either of you or your family."

"Hey that's not true, Cal. You've brought a lot of love and joy into our lives and our family." Stef assured Callie as she and Lena moved so they are sitting on either side of their daughter.

"Mom's right, sweetheart." Lena told Callie "We love you so much and we would never ever in a million years reverse your adoption. You're our daughter, our baby, forever and ever."

"You're stuck with us, through thick and thin, though good and bad." Stef added "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"But...but." Callie started to say but was cut off

Stef shook her head, "No, no buts, my baby. Mama and I love you like our own. We'd never reverse your adoption." Then she added, "Your adoption was the happiest day of our lives. Remember I told you that after everything was finalized?"

Callie gave a slow nod as a few tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Oh my baby, I know what you need." Stef said before looking at Lena

"A mama sandwich." Stef and Lena said in unison as they both hug Callie, enclosing her in between them

Stef planted a kiss on Callie's temple and Lena kissed Callie's other temple.

Callie smiled softly from in between her moms embrace. She felt so safe and loved. Like nothing could ever hurt her. And like she was the center of the universe. Or at least the center of her moms' universe.

"If we have to tell and remind you every day that nothing could change our love for you and that you'll be a part of our family forever, we will." Lena told Callie "We love you, slug-a-bug."

"We love you more than you could ever know or imagine." Stef added

Callie smiled softly, "I love you too, mom and mama." Then she looked at Lena, "Thanks for bring me home, mama."

"Best decision of my life, bug." Lena replied as she kissed the side of Callie's head.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

This one shot was inspired by the scene between Callie and Brandon in season 4 episode 2 safe.


	48. Chapter 48

"Nice motorcycle. Who's the organ donor?" Callie heard Lena say

Callie turned to look at Lena, who's in her car, and just stared, but after a minute she spoke, "It's not what it looked like."

"Don't start, Callie." Lena told her daughter "I'll talk to you in the house."

Callie sighed softly as she walked to her house. She sat down on the couch in the living room and waited for Lena. She dreaded the talk they were going to have.

Once Lena walked into the house, she sat down in the living room across from Callie.

"What were you thinking, Callie?" Lena asked "Where did you meet that guy?"

Callie just looked down at her hands and avoided the question.

"Callie" Lena said firmly "Callie, look at me."

Callie waited a few seconds before looking up, "Fine. Are you happy now?"

"No, Callie I'm not happy with your behavior and please lose the attitude." Lena told her daughter "Before you left my office this morning, I told you to go home but you must not have. Where did you go?"

Callie kept her mouth closed and just stared at her mother. Then she sighed, "I went to a coffee shop. I was mad and I wanted to cool off. That's where I met Aaron."

"But you were supposed to go home, Callie. Getting suspended isn't something to be taken lightly." Lena sternly told her daughter

"I am painfully aware of that, Lena." Callie yelled

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." Lena warned "You're in serious trouble, Callie."

Callie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "What's new?"

"So what were you thinking, Callie? Why would you get on a motorcycle with someone you just met?" Lena asked

"I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I just needed to get away for a while." Callie replied "We didn't do anything wrong or wild. He took me to the beach and we just talked. That was it."

Lena sighed softly, "What you did or didn't do is not the point, Callie. The point is you were out on a motorcycle with someone you just met, when you were supposed to be here at home."

"I said I was sorry." Callie snapped "What more do you want from me?"

"Are you really sorry or are you sorry that you got caught?" Lena asked

Callie rolled her eyes, "Oh wow, really Lena." Then she added sarcastically, "You're right. I am sorry that I got caught, but I'm not sorry about what l did because it was fun. I had a really great time."

Lena thought about what to say. Then she took a deep breath, "I don't know what to say, Callie. I just I don't know what to say anymore, because it's like everything I say something you have some snarky comeback." Then she said firmly, "Go to your room. We'll talk about this and your punishment when mom gets home."

"But...but I'm sorry." Callie protested as she started to feel guilty about the wait to talked to her mother

"Save it, Callie. Just go to your room." Lena told her

"But...Len...mama, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Callie said as she started to cry "I shouldn't have gone to the coffee shop or gotten on the motorcycle. I should have come home like you told me to. I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry, mama."

Lena nodded, "That's alright, bug. I forgive you. I still need you to go to your room though and think about your actions. Mom will be home soon and after I talk will her we'll let you know what your punishment is."

"Okay." Callie replied "I'm really sorry, mama. And I love you."

"I love you too, bug." Lena added

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see next?


	49. Chapter 49

Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but I literally had no ideas for any one-shots. Anyways this one-shot was inspired by tonight's episode (Season 4 episode 15) when Callie found out from Robert that Troy wouldn't take the plea deal money and that she'd be going to trial.

* * *

 _\- Dream -_

 _The judge announced, "I hereby declare the defendant guilty and sentence her to five years in prison."_

 _\- End of dream -_

Callie wakes up screaming and crying. She shoots up to a sitting position in bed.

Mariana wakes up scared. She looks at Callie, "Cal, what's wrong?"

Callie started hyperventilating. She couldn't talk.

"Do you want me to go get moms?" Mariana wondered

Callie nodded and managed to get out through her heavy breathing, "W...Wa..Want ma...mama."

"Okay. I'll go get mama for you, Cal." Mariana assured her sister "I'll be right back, Cal. I love you."

Mariana walks out of their bedroom, walks into the moms' room, and over to mama's side of the bed.

"Mama" Mariana whispers trying not to wake up her mom "Mama" She whispered a little louder as she gently shook her mama, "Mama"

"Huh?" Lena asked sleepily opening her eyes, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Mariana took a breath, "It's Callie. I don't know what happened, but she woke up screaming and crying. She's hyperventilating, but she asked for you."

Lena nodded as she got out of bed, "Okay honey, I'll go deal with Callie. You can stay here with mom and sleep." Then Lena headed out of her bedroom and walked to her daughters' room.

Lena walked into the room and sat on the the side of Callie's bed, "Hey bug, what's wrong?"

"M...Mama." Callie cried as she laid her head in her mama's lap and wrapped her arms around the older woman, so she's hugging her.

Lena wrapped her arms around her daughter lovingly, comfortingly, and protectively, "Oh sweetheart, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

Callie started hyperventilating again, so Lena start rubbing her daughter's back and trying to calm her daughter down, "Shh...shh." Lena coed "Shh it's okay. Mama's here. Slow deep breaths, bug. It's okay. You're safe."

Callie shook her head and tried to talk, "N..No not. Tr...tri...trial. G...guil...guilty. F...fi...five y...years."

"Oh no, baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." Lena apologized as she continued rubbing Callie's back "I can't promise you a definite not guilty outcome, but I can promise you that mom and I will try to the best of our ability to get the judge to see that you are innocent. Okay slug-a-bug?"

Callie nodded and started to take some slower, deep breaths even though her breathing was uneven and erradical, "O...Oh okay mama."

"I love you, bug." Lena told her daughter as she planted a kiss on Callie's cheek

"L...Love you too, m...mama." Callie replied

When Callie's breathing finally became normal again, Lena was about to leave the bedroom and walk out the door when Callie turned to look at her mama.

"Mama, will you stay with me?" Callie asked slightly scared

Lena sighed softly but nodded as she walked back to the bed, laid down next to Callie, and wrapped one arm comfortingly around her daughter, "Of course. Always, bug, always."

"Good night, mama." Callie said with a smile

Lena smiled back, "Good night, slug-a-bug. Sweet dreams. Never forget how much I love you."

Lena stroked her daughter's hair as she soothed Callie to sleep and watched the girl's eyes close and peacefully drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I really liked writing this and I know Stef wasn't in this, but I just love Callie and Mama moments/scenes.


End file.
